Ulang Tahunku Seperti Rasa Bumbu Dapur
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: "Tidak perlu, Ushibaka! Kau tidak perlu memberikanku kado! Sana pergi! Jauh-jauh dari Iwa-chan!" Oikawa menyembur dengan jengkel. For (belated) Birthday Oikawa. [Iwaizumi/Oikawa]


**Ulang Tahunku Seperti Rasa Bumbu Dapur ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **::**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

 **[Curhat ekstra garam]**

Seumur-umur, Oikawa Tooru tidak pernah merasa segini kesalnya. Walau hadiah sudah datang bertumpuk-tumpuk, banjir akan ucapan selamat ulang tahun (baik secara langsung maupun lewat media sosial), dan beribu-ribu kali mendengar doa-doa baik yang dialamatkan kepadanya.

Meskipun Oikawa sejatinya manusia sampah kelas tinggi (sahabatnya sendiri yang melabelinya begitu), tapi pesonanya memang selalu berhasil membuat orang-orang buta, bukan? Apa lagi jika sudah menyangkut soal voli serta servenya yang kelewat sering membuat lawan mainnya sampai olahraga jantung.

Oikawa tidak menampik itu. Malah ia berbangga hati. Atau bisa dibilang, tipe masokis?

"Jadi, Makki. Aku itu tidak suka jika seseorang yang sudah sangat dekat denganku, _bahkan dari zaman kami masih menggunakan popok_ , mengabaikan aku begini dan melupakan hari sakral seorang Oikawa Tooru! Kau tahu bagaimana pedihnya? Tahu bagaimana?"

Oikawa mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Ia menangis bombay. Curhat ekstra garam dengan Hanamaki Takahiro yang sejak awal sebenarnya tidak berminat-minat sekali menjadi tempat sampah kapten volinya. Hanamaki menyesalkan keadaan di mana dia menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Oikawa, ketika Oikawa sendiri sedang dalam masa labilnya dan butuh bahu untuk bersandar.

─ _tapi tidak serius bahunya disandari juga_!

Hanamaki melepaskan karbon lewat mulutnya. "Iwaizumi mungkin punya alasan tersendiri, Oikawa. Kau tidak boleh semena-mena melabelinya seperti itu. Bukannya yang harus lebih paham dengan karakter Iwaizumi itu kau, ya?"

"Maksudmu dia sedang menyiapkan _surprise_ untukku?" tebak Oikawa. Matanya berkilat antusias.

"Kau pikir dia tipe orang seperti itu?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah."

"Makki kejam!"

Hanamaki tertawa tergelak. Puas sekali rasanya mengerjai Oikawa yang kini memelototinya dengan muka tertekuk.

"Kau seperti menahan untuk BAB. Pergi ke toilet sana." Komentarnya usil.

Oikawa bergerung kesal, "Makki yang membuatku seperti ini, tahu! Oikawa- _san_ ini mulai sekarang membencimu!"

"Oh, bagus sekali, dong. Aku pergi ya? Matsukawa sudah menungguku di kantin. _Bye_ , kapten!"

Hanamaki kemudian ngeloyor pergi. Meninggalkan Oikawa dengan wajah terkejutnya yang terasa seperti dikhianati anak buah sendiri.

" _KUSOMAKKI TEME_!"

 **-o-**

 **[Ibu kandung rasa ibu tiri]**

"Yahoo, timku tersayang. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Oikawa masuk ke dalam gymnasium dengan wajah secerah matahari pagi. Ia sepertinya sudah lupa dengan masalah pengkhianatan Hanamaki dan kembali pada jiwa sampahnya yang luar biasa menyebalkan. (oh, tidak begitu jika diambil dari sudut pandang para _fangirls_ Oikawa di luar sana).

" _Ossu_ , kapten! Baik, seperti biasa."

Saat itu Kindaichi Yuutarou menyahut penuh semangat. Diikuti oleh anggota tim reguler lain yang berbanding terbalik dengan menjawab malas-malasan.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Lalu, apa kalian tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kapten kalian ini?"

Sejurus kemudian, gymnasium mendadak hening. Baik anggota kelas tiga atau kelas dua bahkan kelas satu, sama-sama terdiam kompak. Pura-pura tidak tahu atas keinginan sendiri atau ada juga karena delikan maut yang diumbar Hanamaki dan Matsukawa Issei sembunyi-sembunyi. Ditambah dengan ancaman _non-verba_ seperti ' _kalian katakan sesuatu, kami akan memitingmu_ '.

Siapa yang berani jika sudah seperti itu?

"Kalian tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Oikawa menyergah tak percaya. "Kindaichi, Kunimi, kalian adik kelasku dari SMP. Masa tidak mau mengatakan apapun?!"

Kindaichi mati-matian berusaha mempertahankan wajah blank-nya. Sementara Kunimi Akira memilih melempar muka ke arah lain.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Kalian sepertinya ingin mendapat hukuman. Tahan serveku 50 kali. Semua anggota reguler. Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Dan seruan kesengsaraan kemudian menggema dalam gymnasium.

Ketika Iwaizumi Hajime kemudian datang, ia hanya dapat mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa anak kelas satu bergelimpangan di atas lantai?" tanyanya pada Hanamaki yang berwajah pucat.

"Ibu tiri memulai pembantaian. Aku tidak mau tahu, selamatkan anggotamu, wakil kapten!"

"HAAH?!"

 **-o-**

 **[Kenarsisan tiada tara]**

Setelah dikhianati kawan, dikatai seperti ibu tiri, sekarang apa lagi?

Kening Oikawa berkerut-kerut kesal ketika dilihatnya Ushijima Wakatoshi berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya seraya menyodorkan sekotak kado yang dilingkari pita berwarna toska.

"Oh apa ini? Hadiah untukku? Aku tidak menyangka Ushiwaka- _chan_ akan tahu ini hari ulang tahunku dan repot-repot datang ke sini untuk memberikan kado."

Kali ini giliran Ushijima yang mengerutkan kening. Tipis. Nyaris tidak bisa terlihat karena wajah datarnya masih mendominasi. "Oikawa, ini hari ulang tahunmu?" ulangnya.

"Tunggu! Jadi kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak tahu hari ini ulang tahun Oikawa- _san_ yang terkenal ini?" sergah Oikawa syok. "Lalu kenapa kau ke sini sambil membawa kado segala?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan kado ini untuk Iwaizumi. Aku baru tahu dia ulang tahun 40 hari yang lalu. Karena aku tidak tahu alamat rumahnya, aku datang ke Aobajohsai. Dan kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin menitipkan ini."

Wajah Oikawa sekarang merah padam. Entah karena malu atau karena emosi mengetahui fakta bahwa Iwaizumi dan Ushijima mempunyai hubungan yang... cukup dekat? Dengan segera dirampasnya kotak itu, mendengus sambil menyisir rambut cokelatnya ke belakang dan bergaya sok.

"Oke, akan kuberikan pada Iwa- _chan_. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi. Hush, hush, Ushiwaka- _chan_!"

Ushijima seperti biasa, hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa banyak berkomentar. Ia tidak peduli dengan gerakan tangan Oikawa yang mengusirnya. Malah, ketika ia berniat pergi, kepalanya ditolehkan kembali ke belakang. "Ah Oikawa, selamat ulang tahun. Kalau kau mau, kado dariku akan menyusul."

Dan seperti biasa pula, emosi Oikawa selalu cepat tersulut jika berhubungan dengan rivalnya yang satu ini. "Tidak perlu, _Ushibaka_! Kau tidak perlu memberikanku kado! Sana pergi! Jauh-jauh dari Iwa- _chan_!" lantas ia menyembur dengan jengkel.

 **-o-**

 **[** ** _What a boy wants_** **]**

Oikawa misuh-misuh. Ia bahkan mulai curiga sebenarnya seharian ini sedang disumpahi apa dengan komplotan bumbu dapur milik ibunya. Apa karena tadi pagi dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan _msg_ lalu kabur tanpa bilang-bilang? Oke, itu membuatnya merinding.

Kado yang diberikan Ushijima tadi sudah berpindah tangan ke pemiliknya yang asli. Oikawa bersumpah ia melihat senyum kecil yang Iwaizumi sunggingkan ketika ia tahu itu dari Ushijima. Garam apa lagi yang akan didapatkannya setelah ini? Oikawa sudah lelah hati, Tuhan. Nanti dia akan membuat pengakuan dosa kepada ibunya. Janji.

"Oi, _kuso_ kawa! Tampangmu semakin terlihat menyebalkan. Kau kenapa, hah?"

 _Lalu, Iwaizumi Hajime yang terhormat, anda semakin membuat protagonis kita hari ini dirundung kepedihan mendalam karena ketidak pekaan anda sendiri. Selamat!_

Oikawa menangis bombay. Jiwa _drama king_ -nya sukses mengudara. "Iwa- _chan_ kalau sudah tidak mau berteman lagi denganku, bilang saja!" gerungnya.

"Hah? Tidak mau berteman bagaimana?" balas Iwaizumi heran. "Kau ini kenapa, hah? Sesiangan ini sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Kepalamu terbentur? Atau ada baut yang terlepas dari otakmu?"

"Iwa- _chan_ kejam! Iwa- _chan_ tidak peka! Iwa- _chan_ pikun! Jadi kakek-kakek saja sana! Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

 _Oh_ , Oikawa sudah masuk dalam mode c _rying baby_. Iwaizumi berusaha menahan emosi.

"Oikawa, berhenti bertingkah kekanakan. Umurmu bertambah, tapi kelakuanmu masih sama seperti kau berusia enam tahun."

"Memangnya kapan umurku bertambah?" Oikawa malah menantang.

"20 juli itu hari ini, kan."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya, tentu saja, _boge_!"

"Kau ingat?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatnya? Semua tentangmu sudah tersimpan baik-baik dalam otakku, bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Iwa- _chan_?!"

Oikawa menuntut keras. Matanya berair, dan cepat atau lambat mungkin akan menangis seperti bocah cengeng. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa berubah. Terlebih di depan Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia kemudian berhenti melangkah, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Oikawa sampai Oikawa terbungkuk sendiri. Wajahnya bahkan jelek sekali. Iwaizumi mentertawakan itu dalam hati.

"Kau ingin ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Benar-benar _childis_. Setiap hari aku sudah bersyukur kau lahir ke dunia ini, tumbuh bersama-sama denganmu, bahkan menjagamu. Aku pikir aku tidak perlu basa-basi itu, sekotak roti susu yang kuberikan padamu tadi pagi belum cukup, ya?"

"… mana cukup, Iwa- _chan,_ " Oikawa mendengus.

"HAH?"

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu, mana aku tahu kau ingat atau tidak." Tambahnya lagi. "Bisa saja itu karena kau iseng membeli roti susu atau ibumu yang menyuruh, kan?"

"Ya…,"

"Pokoknya aku mau ucapan selamat ulang tahunku!" Oikawa bersikeras. "Dan tambahan kado. Sekotak roti susu belum termasuk hadiah yang keren, tahu!"

Iwaizumi mendengus malas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Selamat ulang tahun, _trashykawa_! Lalu, kau mau hadiah apa, hah?"

"Iwa- _chan hiddoi_! Yang serius mengucapkannya, dong!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Oikawa."

"Bukan Oikawa, tapi Tooru! Ulangi!"

"… selamat ulang tahun, Tooru."

Iwaizumi dengan segenap hati menahan rangsangan untuk menendang Oikawa sampai ke planet mars. Terlebih ketika melihat senyum lebar Oikawa yang memeluknya dengan riang. "Kado?" tanya Iwaizumi kemudian.

"Oh iya, kado! Apa ya?" Oikawa berpikir sejenak. Iwaizumi curiga dia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Bagaimana kalau Iwa- _chan_ memberikan waktu semalamnya dengan menginap di rumahku? Sebagai balasan, aku akan melayani Iwa- _chan_ sampai puas!" ujarnya centil.

Iwaizumi menatapnya datar, merasa perlu sesegera mungkin lepas dari situasi ini dengan mengiyakan apapun yang diminta Oikawa. "Oke. Kalau begitu, layani aku nanti malam. Sampai puas." Putusnya.

Iwaizumi kemudian melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Oikawa yang mematung dengan wajah perlahan memerah seperti tomat matang.

 _Senjata makan tuan ya, Tooru_?

"Iwa- _chan_ , apa maksudnya tadi, haaa?!"

 **[]**

 **The End**

* * *

 **a/n:** Happy (belated) Birthday, Kusoikawa!

Prompt: Curhat ekstra garam, Ibu kandung rasa ibu tiri, kenarsisan tiada tara dari **Pleiades Star Cluster** dan What a boy wants dari saya sendiri, LOL. Thank you!

 **Signature,**

 **Miss Chocoffee**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Introgasi ini dilakukan oleh ketiga anggota reguler voli kelas tiga Aobajohsai, dengan terdakwa bernama Iwaizumi Hajime dan dipimpin oleh Oikawa Tooru sebagai pelempar tuduhan, pada keesokan harinya.

"Jadi Iwaizumi Hajime- _san_ , kau terciduk oleh Oikawa Tooru- _san_ sedang dekat dengan salah satu rival berat dari sekolah sebelah. Apa pembelaanmu terhadap ini?" Hanamaki Takahiro menatapnya serius.

Matsukawa Issei turut menambahkan. "Apa kau punya alasan yang menguntungkan agar terbebas dari jerat hukuman?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Iwaizumi mendengus jengah. "Jangan ganggu waktu istirahatku. Dan Oikawa, kau masih punya tenaga lebih untuk melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan semalam, Iwa- _chan_! Walaupun aku harus kerja rodi menjadi pelayanmu, aku harus menegakan hukum di atas apapun!" Oikawa berseru diplomatis.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar erotis." Celetuk Matsukawa. "Kalian melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan R-18?"

"Aduh, bagaimana ya, Mattsun. Iwa- _chan_ hebat sekali lho, tadi malam." Oikawa tersenyum malu-malu.

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI! Oi _Kusokawa_ , kau mau kubuat lebih lelah lagi dari kemarin malam?"

Hanamaki nyengir lebar. "Kau tidak membuatnya terdengar lebih baik, Iwaizumi."

" _Aw_ , Iwa-c _han_! Aku rela dikasari terus olehmu, kok!"

"DIAM KAU, TRASH!" Iwaizumi mode mengamuk. "Dan apa maksud kalian merusuh pagi-pagi begini?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya seputar kedekatanmu dengan Ushijima. Oikawa bilang dia memberikanmu kado. Kau ada hubungan dengan Ushijima? Kau berniat pindah haluan menjadi _bottom_?" Hanamaki memberondonginya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Ushijima? Kado kemarin? Oh, itu hanya sepatu. Kemarin dia tidak sengaja membuat sepatuku rusak dan berniat menggantinya, padahal aku sudah bilang tidak usah. Dia keras kepala sekali sampai memberikannya sebagai kado. Dan Hanamaki, apa maksudmu aku pindah haluan, hah?!"

Hanya oh ria yang terdengar, sementara Hanamaki nyengir lebar. "Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat menjadikan UshiIwa sebagai OTP, lho!"

Dan amukan dari Iwaizumi serta Oikawa langsung tersulut saat itu juga.

"HAH? Apa kau bilang? Mau menjadikanku _bottom,_ begitu?!"

"Makki kau benar-benar penghianat! Katanya OTP sehidup-sematimu itu IwaOi! Apa itu tadi, haaaa?!"

Sebuah bogeman mentah nyaris dilayangkan…

"ASTAGA, MATTSUN! SELAMATKAN AKU! AKU JANJI AKAN MEMBERIKANMU CIUMAN 50 KALI DI BIBIR!"

"Kau pikir aku homo? _Please, no homo._ "

"KAU PACARKU, BODOH!"

 **[[]]**

 **The Real End**

* * *

 **.**

 **[August 7, 2017]**


End file.
